Proteomics and Metabolomics Shared Resource Project Summary/Abstract The Proteomics and Metabolomics Shared Resource (PMSR) consists of a Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC)-based Proteomics/Metabolomics laboratory and a University of Washington-South Lake Union (UW-SLU) laboratory. The Proteomics section of the PMSR was formed in November 2002 with the goal of providing cost-effective high performance liquid chromatography and mass spectrometry-based proteomics services to Cancer Consortium (Consortium) members. The Proteomics resource's mission is to provide high quality service in a timely manner for small- and large-scale qualitative and quantitative proteomics analyses, protein modification characterization, and targeted proteomic analyses. These services have evolved from small-scale identification of protein complexes in model systems and identifying modifications on highly purified proteins to large-scale biomarker discovery/validation experiments in serum samples and phosphoproteomics analysis of animal organs. The PMSR received an outstanding merit assessment in 2008. In 2010, the PMSR was expanded to include metabolomics research and related resources through the joint recruitment of Daniel Raftery, Ph.D., a recognized leader in metabolomics research, to FHCRC and the University of Washington (UW). Along with the proteomics services mentioned above, the resource now provides untargeted profiling of aqueous metabolites and lipids (lipidomics), targeted profiling of metabolites from numerous metabolic pathways via mass spectrometry and nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy, and isotope tracer capabilities. The PMSR is also rapidly developing mass spectrometry phospholipid analysis. The resource is committed to developing and implementing new proteomics and metabolomics tools in order to uncover the molecular details that influence cancer biology and to support development of diagnostic and clinical tests. Scientific operations of the Proteomics and Metabolomics resource are divided between FHCRC and UW- medicine sites. Dr. Gafken oversees all operations at FHCRC and Dr. Raftery oversees those at UW. Drs. Gafken and Raftery meet on a monthly to coordinate activities, or more frequently if needed for specific projects. All proteomics-based projects are performed at FHCRC while metabolomics-based projects are divided between the two sites. Metabolomics projects for which established, routine assays are available are performed at FHCRC while those metabolomics projects that are non-routine and require significant development are performed at UW. As new metabolomics assays are developed and refined at the UW site, FHCRC-based staff will be trained on these protocols to make them more widely available as a service. All NMR capabilities and NMR-related projects will be conducted at UW-SLU.